Down syndrome is the most common chromosome abnormality in humans, affecting more than 1 in 1000 births in the United States. Despite this prevalence, no known effective treatments exist for subjects afflicted with Down syndrome and related neurological diseases such as epilepsy, bipolar disorders, and fragile X mental retardation. The deficiency exists largely because the etiological mechanisms of these diseases are poorly understood. Accordingly, the development of therapeutic approaches and therapeutic agents useful in remedying the pathogenesis of these neurological and mental disorders would be advanced by the identification of drug targets associated with these neurological disorders and by the identification of effective drugs to ameliorate these diseases.